


Kaishin oneshots

by Shizuna610



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: -Ish, Band-Aid, Crack Fic, Floof, Heist, Idiots in Love, Kaitou KID can dish it but Kaito can't take it, M/M, Post canon, at all, bedtime floof, cheesy dialogues, established Kaishin floof, flirting accidentally, huge dollop of it, kaishin - Freeform, more chapters yay, these two are complete idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610
Summary: A collection of random Kaishin oneshots that will get updated whenever inspiration (or a prompt) strikes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Tantei-kun…….are you….. hitting on me?”_
> 
> Conan gives KID a taste of his own medicine....accidentally.

Conan was chasing KID to the rooftop when a funny thought occurred to him: Each and every heist, it was a pre-determined ritual. Conan had learnt after a few encounters with the thief……while the details and the methods KID uses varied greatly, the general outline was the same old story…..just ask anyone in Division 2. Out comes the notice, cue lots of yelling and cussing from Nakamori-keibu, then comes the part where they rush to the owner of the target while praying the person is sane enough to allow the police to handle this without any tantrums. 

Next is securing the target as well as they can and the precautionary measures (read: face-pinching). Then comes the arrival of the half-Brit detective…Hakuba, was it? (if it’s closer to Ekoda) or himself (if it’s closer to Beika or the target is Suzuki old man’s jewel). Cue more cussing on Nakamori-keibu’s part.  
After (reluctantly) allowing the outsiders to participate, the next part is the ritual countdown to the notice time. Depending on the location, they may also be joined in by large crowd of fans in the countdown. 

Then if you skip a few minutes, the jewel has already disappeared. As expected of the Moonlight’s Magician. If KID is feeling generous enough to not be in disguise and do something as flashy as standing on the display case (that bastard, Conan was definitely going to introduce that arrogant smirk to his soccer ball today) , it serves as the cue for more cussing from Nakamori-keibu and a command to catch the damn thief, which results in a dog-pile out of which KID escapes anyways.  
Now, the squad members are just back-up/audience as the before mentioned outsiders chase after KID. Although Hakuba’s come close, the one who had come the closest was definitely Conan. 

Another thing that Conan noticed was that KID played favourites. Why a thief would have favourites among the people trying to chase him down and imprison him was beyond Conan’s understanding…..but he wasn’t going to question the thief’s insanity. That can come after the damn menace has been caught. But yes, KID did have favourites…..from what he’d read of older heists, the thief had very cleverly kept Nakamori-keibu at his post for all these years. Every time Conan turned an article thinking, ‘This guy should have been removed from this case by now’ the next article was a miraculous and excellent performance on Nakamori-keibu’s part…instantly putting him out of the risk of being removed. 

And of course, he thought as he dodged a glitter trap (seriously KID?) , even amongst the ‘outsiders’, KID considered the little detective his favourite. While KID knew he was actually Kudo Shinichi, he had respected Conan as an equal rival even before that (like he said, he wasn’t going to question the man’s insanity).  
And when he did find out Conan’s true identity, he didn’t seem to be very shaken by the fact. There was a short period of time he thought KID didn’t know this or didn’t actually figure it out. KID had very kindly cleared that misconception by disguising himself as Kudo Shinichi and rubbing it in his face. (Hmm, maybe he should dial up the shoes a bit more today….).

He threw open the rooftop door and ended up hitting the person on the other side of the door. He was about to apologise instinctively when he noticed the other person was the one he was chasing. KID had fallen on his butt and was wincing at the impact, “Tantei-kun, you’re a bit earlier than I expected”

Conan snorted, “I’m not your puppet to run around according to your schedule”

Then he noticed the target for the night, a sapphire pendant named Venus’ Tear, lying near KID. KID too, had noticed that he’d dropped his prize and made to dive for it only to be tackled down by the detective, “Oh no you don’t KID!”

Suddenly he found himself astride the thief’s torso while KID lay back cursing about the impact to his head. The white hat had been knocked off due to the fall and the only thing hiding KID’s face was that monocle.

The thief chuckled wryly, “Tantei-kun, why are you so violent? What did I do to deserve this special brand of chibi rage you reserve for me?”

Conan was about to snap a snarky reply when the sky overhead cleared enough for the moonlight to fall on KID’s face. He found himself speechless when he saw how much the face below him resembled his grown self …. No wonder he’d managed to trick Ran. His eyes were the most different though, Conan thought leaning forward. He planted his hands on the concrete on either side of the thief’s head as he leaned in for a closer look at those mesmerising eyes. They looked a bit confused at the moment though.

“Tantei-kun…?” KID whispered. His breath was laced with the smell of something sweet…..almost like chocolates and strawberries. 

Those eyes……they were blue at first glance, but not quite……a shade too purple to be blue but not quite purple either. The moonlight lit up those eyes, making evident the latent mischief and curiosity that sparkled in them. 

Conan felt a bit light-headed as his next words seemed to slip out of his lips before he could retain them as only thoughts

“KID, why do you go after all these jewels?”

KID tensed a bit under him and it looked like he was trying to find an acceptable answer to give to the detective. Those gorgeous eyes had darkened a shade at the question. They suddenly looked older, the mischief and curiosity overshadowed by the intelligence and cold resolve of someone with a mission. They really were like jewels, those eyes; sparkling and shining one moment and cold and hard the next. 

_‘Why go after all those stones when you have these eyes that put every jewel you’ve stolen to shame?’_

KID’s serious expression morphed into a shocked look as he blinked owlishly, “Tantei-kun…….are you….. hitting on me?”

Shit , did he just say that out loud? Conan could feel his brain shutting down while kicking himself mentally. His face went fire engine red as he tried to stutter a reply “What?! NO! I…um..I wasn’t…”

KID’s smirk returned in full force with a glint in his eyes that said ‘two can play at that game’. And in that moment when his guard was down, he found himself flipped and pinned to the ground as KID leaned over him. A glowed hand reached to gently pull away his glasses. Setting them aside, the hand then slid under his chin and guided his gaze back to those not quite blue eyes. 

KID’s voice was almost like a physical caress as he whispered, “Why Kudo-san, the only jewels I’m truly interested in viewing under the moon’s light tonight are those lovely sapphires you have for eyes. “

Conan blushed. This was the first time the thief had called him by name and it was rather sudden. He tried to snap back that KID was being disgustingly cheesy but he couldn’t seem to be able to find his voice. 

KID chuckled, “Well, in a way , I suppose what I said is true….. the Venus’ Tear wasn’t what I was looking for….. I figured it out a few days before the heist itself. But….. I just couldn’t pass the opportunity to play with my favourite detective.”

Suddenly Conan heard the task force’s voices as they rushed upstairs ….probably after eliminating KID’s dummies. KID sighed as he got up and reached for his hat, “Looks like we’ll have to continue this the next time. A shame really….you’re just too adorable Tantei-kun”

Conan finally snapped out of his daze when he heard Nakamori-keibu’s voice yelling. His hand instantly reached for his belt, ‘I’m not gonna let you get aw-“  
He realized he was too late as he saw KID jump off and fly away on his glider. He still sent every ball he could flying after the thief out of pure annoyance. It only irritated him more as KID managed to dodge every single one of them. The damn bastard even managed to swipe the pendant while Conan was …..distracted. Conan groaned, now he had to come up with some suitable lie to give as a statement to Nakamori-keibu. There was no way he was going to say “KID got away with the jewel because I got distracted by his eyes.” _Oh god when you put it that way…._ he had the sudden urge to bang his head on the nearest wall.

The next day he found a bouquet of roses waiting for him on his desk with the Venus’ Tear and a note attached.

_‘Looking forward to our next date~  
-Kaitou KID’ _

 

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**OMAKE:**

Aoko looked at Kaito’s desk with concern. What was wrong with the boy? He was staring out of the window and daydreaming and on suddenly remembering something he would flush a brilliant shade of red and start banging his head on his desk . Rinse and repeat. He hadn’t even bothered to play a single prank on the class today and she was starting to wonder if he’d been kidnapped by aliens and replaced with a malfunctioning clone. Even Hakuba was starting to look concerned.

“Oi, Kaito! What’s gotten into you?!” 

“Shut up Ahoko!” He snapped back. 

Hakuba barged into the conversation, “Why are you so upset Kuroba? After all, your heist last night was a success”

Aoko and Hakuba waited for the usual groaning and calling Hakuba an idiot and the “How many times do I have to say: I’m not KID”

Instead, Kaito’s eyes widened at the word ‘heist’ and he blushed that annoying shade of red which had Aoko worried he was going to stain his cheeks permanently. He turned around and banged his head on the table while yelling at them to leave him alone. Aoko and Hakuba decided to retreat as Kaito continued to mumble into the desk.

 _’I can’t believe Tantei-kun of all people said something so cheesy! Uegh!’_ Kaito mentally screamed as he replayed _that_ scene in his head again and again, _‘I can’t believe I actually fell for it! I’m Kaitou KID dammit! I’m supposed to be the smooth cheesy lovable gorgeous hotshot who has people swooning all over him. I cannot blush over a cheesy dialogue like that. But the way he’d so seriously said it……and then how he’d gone all red and tried to deny it…so cute! Argh! Stop stupid brain!_

“Why go after all those stones when you have these eyes that put every jewel you’ve stolen to shame?”

Kaito blushed a deeper shade of red and buried his head in his arms. His mother was never going to let him hear the end of this one.


	2. Shinchi <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little oneshot that came up while fangirling in the Kaishin Discord chat. Prompted by Jay (@brieflysteadysoul on Tumblr)

Kaito hung a ‘Under Maintenance’ sign on the rest room door and quickly slammed it shut. He had to rush or he’d miss boarding the airship. He placed the duffel bag Jii-chan had passed to him on the counter and zipped it open to examine the contents: a new disguise, his trusty makeup kit, a few of his tools and a set of instructions as to where the rest of the tools and his suit had been stashed on the ship. He quickly changed into the waiter’s outfit and removed his mask. He decided not to go for another mask and use only makeup to disguise his features.

Soon, a new face stared back at him from the mirror. A naïve looking waiter who seemed like a nervous rookie. Perfect. As Kaito stuffed everything back in and got to cleaning the evidence, he noticed the Band-Aid on his elbow. 

_’Where- Oh right, Mouri-chan gave it when I grazed it catching the little lady’_

Kaito shook his head at his carelessness. Such things could blow his cover in no time. It was the details that make or break a disguise. He brought his arm forward to rip off the Band-Aid so he could cover the underlying graze with makeup as well. Held against the mirror, he noticed something written on the band aid. He squinted at the mirror to make out the reversed image

Shinichi ♥

the band aid proclaimed in a cute scrawl. Kaito blushed as he stared at the characters of his Meitantei’s given name adorning the Band-Aid.

“Maybe…I’ll just…keep this on. Besides, it’s just a Band-Aid…on a waiter’s arm. No one’s going to notice…”


	3. Shinichi <3 II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sappy Band-Aid story

Shinichi looked on with absolute disgust at the man who was being dragged away in cuffs. KID’s heist was sacred ground to him, the only place where a corpse didn’t drop at his feet and demand his attention, the only time when he could let loose and relax….and some random third class murderer had just attempted to ruin it. Naturally Shinichi had gotten supremely pissed when he realised it and was afraid he might be too late to save the poor victim…..a girl from Teitan High’s third year who had refused the advances of the culprit.

He had heard his senpai’s terrified scream and thought he was too late. Thankfully, someone from the KID Task Force had been returning to his post after the usual check, his helmet held under his arm as he rubbed his sore cheek. He had caught sight of the culprit and dropped his helmet to disarm him. The culprit slashed out with a knife, landing a cut across the Task Force member’s cheek and would have almost gotten away. He was knocked out by the riot squad helmet which Shinichi sent flying towards his head with a well-aimed kick.

“Are you alright?” He turned to ask the Task Force member who startled at his voice. His cut wasn’t too deep, it wouldn’t scar…but it probably hurt a lot. A fresh line of blood bloomed from the cut when the man wiped it off.

He grinned, “I’m fine, nothing I can’t handle….you should be consoling the lady”

Shinichi blinked, something was weird about that cut….Shinichi could have sworn it was deep enough to be serious...but how…a mask! That meant….KID?!What was he-

He shook his head, now wasn’t the time….He turned to his crying senpai to console her and led her to her friend who had just arrived on the scene, looking for her. He made sure his she and her friend had calmed down and advised them to file a report as they thanked him and left.

He realised he’d never thanked KID. He should also probably get him some bandages from one the first aid kits stashed in any of the nearby patrol cars. The thief had after all risked being caught and/or having his meticulously timed plans fall apart by saving the girl’s life. 

“Hey, I -“

He’d already disappeared. Figures. Shinichi shrugged it off and decided not to give away his disguise as a way to return the favour. Besides, it would be no fun if the game got over even before it properly began.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“KID!!” 

Shinichi slammed the roof door shut with a loud bang, by now he knew subtlety was pointless when dealing with this opponent. KID only slightly turned his head to face him then went back to examining the jewel under the moonlight. He sighed and began to put it away into his suit.

Shinichi was irked at being ignored and his ‘my pace’ attitude with everything. He broke into a sprint with the intention of tackling the thief down. KID turned around at the last moment and managed to hold off the detective as the jewel disappeared into his sleeve.

“What’s with the sudden aggression Meitantei?” KID chuckled. Although his face gave away nothing, Shinichi could tell by the tension in his frame that the thief was having a hard time holding him back.

“I don’t like being ignored” Shinichi gritted out and swiped out a foot to trip KID. He barely got a moment to enjoy the panicked look on KID’s face before KID caught hold of his blazer by its lapels and pulled Shinichi down with him.

They both landed on the concrete roof with a thud, KID letting an out an “Oof” as Shinichi landed on top of him.

Shinichi quickly scrambled to get up and seat himself on KID’s torso, pinning him down. KID didn’t struggle….just looked at him. Shinichi frowned, why wasn’t…..then the clouds parted for a moment allowing the moon’s light to wash over the roof top again and Shinichi was hit with a sense of déjà vu. 

KID chuckled, “Are you going to hit on me again, _Tantei-kun_?”

Shinichi looked away from those indigo eyes sparkling with mirth as he remembered his embarrassing slip a few months back  
 _‘Why go after all those stones when you have these eyes that put every jewel you’ve stolen to shame?’_

And he’d said that out loud. To KID. While he was pinned underneath him. Every time he looked back on that moment (not that he looked back on it a lot mind you), he’d thought the only way the situation could have been worse was if he had been Shinichi and not Conan.  
….  
….

And here he was.

Shinichi spluttered and cast around for a different topic and blurted, “You helped save that girl..”

KID looked at him like he was an idiot, “Of course I did. I don’t have many rules Meitantei, but my no-hurt policy is one I am very stubborn about.”

Shinichi sighed and reached out a hand to gently cup KID’s cheek, his thumb swiping under the eye uncovered by the monocle. KID winced at the touch and when Shinichi lifted his hand away, his thumb was smeared with heavy makeup. A piece of face altering gel flapped off, revealing the angry red cut underneath.

“That rule applies to you too, idiot”

KID blinked and looked at him like he’d just suggested KID should run for Prime Minister. Shinichi huffed and dug into his blazer’s inner pocket for those Band-Aids Sonoko had slipped him earlier (while Ran flailed in the background and tried to stop her….). Shinichi had already been running late so he didn’t remembered which pocket he had put…ah! There they were. He pulled one open and neatly placed it across the cut, slightly pressing it so that the adhesive would hold.

“I just happened to have a few on hand ….don’t get used to it Thief” Shinichi said as he folded his hands and looked down at KID who now had his mouth open as if to say something but he couldn’t find the words.

Huh, leaving KID speechless wasn’t too bad of a return for helping the idiot Shinichi supposed. He blinked when he noticed some markings on the Band-Aid….the moon’s light was making it readable but it was still too far. 

Shinichi placed his hands on the concrete on either side of KID’s head and leaned forward to get a better look at the scrawl.

“M…meitantei?” 

Shinichi ignored KID’s squeaky tone as he frowned a bit trying to make out what was written on that Band-Ai-

“Shinichi ♥”

Shinichi blushed. Oh. That explained why Ran was getting jumpy about the Band-Aids and Sonoko had that evil grin earlier. 

Oh God….had he just…KID was….he couldn’t…

Shinichi pushed himself off KID and tried to calm down. KID looked surprised but wasted no time in slipping away and appearing at a safe distance.

“Um….Meitantei what-“

Kaito was interrupted by the chorus of Task Force members bursting out onto the rooftop led by Nakamori. He shot a concerned glance in Kudo’s direction before diving off the rooftop and snapping open his hang glider.

As a thermal lifted him away from the screaming Task Force, Kaito fingered the Band-Aid across his cheek and wondered what had flustered the detective so much.

Later, in the safety of his own home, Kaito changed into pyjamas and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth before crashing for the night. He even had school tomorrow…..sighing he reached for his brush and squeezed out some paste and started brushing away. When he looked up to see his tired reflection, he caught sight of the Band-Aid and noticed something scrawled on it. 

Kaito gasped and almost choked on his toothbrush. He quickly rinsed out his mouth and leaned in closer to get a proper look at the Band-Aid

 _’It_ can’t _be…’_

Except there it was…same as last time, in the same girly scrawl

“Shinichi ♥”

Kaito blushed. _’No wonder Kudo reacted like that when he noticed’_

He looked at the Band-Aid again and remembered the feeling of the detective’s fingertips on his cheek as they oh so carefully placed the band-aid over the wound. He remembered the warmth of that hand cupping him gently and the way his captor’s voice had softened.

_”That rule applies to you too, idiot”_

Kaito sunk to the bathroom floor with his face so red he was sure there was steam coming out of his ears. 

_’Why must you do this to my heart every time we meet Meitantei?’_

His mother walked in five minutes later to ask him how his heist went and found him in the same position making sputtering sounds. She simply shook her head and laughed, “Was it that Kudo boy again?”

Kaito just made more incoherent noises from where his face was buried in his arms.


	4. Suit Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Kudo-kun, your outfit is horrible” Haibara stated blandly._  
>  A little randomly mentioned plunny which Addy and Mintchocolateleaves prompted further. So... now it's a one shot

Conan still couldn’t believe his ears when Ran had told him that KID had taken Jirokichi’s latest challenge to steal the Phoenix Heart. What kind of an idiot walks into a trap that obvious?!

Then again, KID has always been crazy and not once had he turned down Jirokichi’s challenges….only to get away with that smug smirk while everyone danced to his tune.

Conan sighed. The heist location was in Beika’s museum so it wasn’t that far. And the notice assured him that the arrival time was 10pm. Which means he had most of the day free. He could finish writing up the notes on yesterday’s murder. With that thought in mind, he hopped off his bed.

“Ran-neechan! I’m going to the professor’s place!” he called out as he headed downstairs. 

Conan was already downstairs retying the laces on one of his shoes when Ran poked her head from the office on the first floor, “Conan-kun! Alright…but be sure to return by eight! We have to head to the museum later, remember?!”

“Okay!” he called back and dashed off. Absentmindedly, he began to summarize yesterday’s case so he could jot everything down when he got there. 

He had gotten the habit of maintaining case files from his father and whenever he had time at the professor’s without the Detective Boys tagging behind, he’d take the time to type up his notes on the case, the summary, any interesting points and take printouts of it and carry the files over to his library. 

The professor opened the door before Conan could ring the bell, “Oh! Shinichi-kun! I was just heading out to fetch some new parts…Ai-kun was using the computer but I think she’s almost done with it.”

“Thanks professor” Conan said waving him off before closing the door behind him and grabbing a pair of slippers before heading for where the computer was.

He let out a thankful breath when he saw Haibara wasn’t at the computer and began booting it up. _’Where is she anyways?’_

The loud thud of something heavy falling down snapped out of his thoughts. What was that sound?! It came from the living room….Haibara could be in danger!

He rushed to where he’d heard the sound and found a huge scrapbook lying open on the floor…that explained the thud from earlier. 

When he got a bit closer he noticed the scrapbook was his KID scrapbook. The bookmark with a pressed blue rose KID had given him for his birthday had fallen out too. Conan made an annoyed sound as he picked up the book and the bookmark to check for any damage. That book was an important collection of case notes and newspaper clippings from the KID heists he’d attended. Some of them even had the original notices KID sent carefully tucked away within the pages. 

He dusted the white cover as he turned to Haibara to scold her and stopped when he saw her face slack with shock, “He actually likes him. Oh my God. I was just joking all along…but he actually likes him…and his feelings might even be returned…. ”

Conan frowned. Was this one of her TV dramas again?

“Oi Haibara! What are you doing, going through my stuff like that?” He grouched as he fixed the crooked blue band with ‘1412’ written on it. He carefully lowered the scrapbook into the cardboard box containing some other files from the mansion.

“Eh? Oh..Kudo-kun!” Haibara stuttered, still looking rather thrown off. What’s her problem? Conan frowned.

She shook herself back into her composed stance, “S..so, what are you doing here?”

Conan shrugged off the earlier scare…it was probably something about her dramas, “I came here to update the case files”

Haibara nodded in understanding, “Yesterday’s case?”

“Yeah that one…it won’t take much time though…so maybe I’ll check some of the newspaper archives for KID’s older heists….I don’t have clippings for everything between Dad’s notes and mine….which only begin from the Black Star Heist.”

Haibara’s eyes widened again, then narrowed as she made some sort of a decision. Conan shuddered, _’What is she-‘_

“Kudo-kun, your outfit is horrible” Haibara stated blandly. 

“HaAH?!”

This again? He’ll never understand women and their obsession with clothes. He personally thought his jeans and hoodie looked fine but apparently it wasn’t good enough for Haibara. Now that he thought about it…Haibara never really made a fuss about what he wore…except….except before a KID heist!...for some reason….

Before he could say anything, he was already being dragged to the Kudo mansion next door. His protests went unheard as Haibara used the spare keys Conan had entrusted to the professor to open the door and let themselves in. 

She dragged him up the stairs to his room and threw open the wardrobe. Conan watched as she walked to wear his childhood clothes were folded and stashed. She ignored the daily wear and headed straight for the more expensive blazers and the custom fitted shirts. 

“Haibara” he began, dodging a T-shirt she’d thrown over her back, “Why is it that you insist on picking outfits every time before a heist?”

Haibara paused, a Gomera sock on her head “I said-“

“And don’t tell me it’s because my outfit looks horrible….you don’t care what I wear rest of the time.”

Haibara closed her eyes, shook off the sock and took a deep breath, “It’s because….because…don’t you see?!”

“Um…no…?” Conan answered because he honestly had no idea where Haibara was going with this. 

“KID always wears a suit. You aren’t going to let KID out dress you, are you Kudo-kun?”

Conan can’t believe she just said all of that with a straight face.

“You’re joking right? I can move around better in jeans and a hoodie than some stuffy blazer… And why would I even-“

“Oh, so KID can perform professional stunts while in a full three piece suit and you can’t even chase him to a rooftop in a blazer and shirt with shorts.” Haibara cut him off, “Well if you still insist on your outfit…suit yourself…I’m surprised KID isn’t bored of you yet.”

Conan stared at her in horror. 

KID…bored of him?

The very thought made him horribly uneasy for some reason. 

“Just give me that!” he snapped as he snatched the outfit she’d put together, a jet black blazer with a red shirt and the spare voice-changing bow tie which was white.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haibara sighed as she watched Kudo-kun head to the bathroom to change. God this guy was so dense when it came to such things. 

_’Good luck dealing with him, Kaitou KID-san’_


	5. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random floof I wrote a while back coz I couldn't sleep...it's just a drabble tho

"Kaito?"

"Hmhm 5 more minutes" he snuggled into the warm pillow. Fingers ran through his hair and pet him, making him sigh contentedly.

"Kaito, go sleep in the bed. You're going to get a neck ache like this" Shinichi's voice said softly. 

Kaito woke up a bit at that and realized that they were on the couch, and the warm pillow was Shinichi's lap. He rolled over so he could look up at Shinichi. Shinichi smiled back down, one hand holding reports from a case file. The other hand which had been petting him was now resting on his forehead, a warm and comforting weight. 

Kaito grumbled as he got up. He had been so comfortable. He stretched and eyed the clock..11pm  
"Still not done Shinichi?"

Shinichi absentmindedly hummed, "Just this page. You go lie down, I'll be there soon"

Kaito snorted at that. They both knew he won't be putting down that file until the case was solved. 

"Whatever you say babe. Goodnight" He pressed a gentle kiss on Shinichi's forehead and received a hum in response. Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Kaito walked to their bedroom yawning. He slipped under the covers and set an alarm for the next day. Switching of the lights he let the darkness and silence lull him to sleep.

Kaito woke up to the sheets shifting and a pair of arms slipping around his waist. He smiled sleepily as he was drawn into Shinichi's embrace, his back pressed against the detective's chest. Warm.

"Cracked the case?" He mumbled, half to the pillow. The digital clock on the nightstand showed 1:02 am. 

"Yep" Shinichi answered, voice a soft whisper against his ear, "Sleep now. Goodnight"

Kaito let himself enjoy the warmth of his lover's embrace. Smiling to himself, he pulled up the covers around them properly.

"Goodnight Shinichi."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on my other Kaishin fic (chap 2 is almost done) but this thought just occured to me so I had to write it down....


End file.
